unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
AS-Mazon
__TOC__ Map description A castle holding a Tarydium crystal in an inner chamber. It has two entrances: one lateral, from a cave, and the frontal one. The attackers start at the top of the hill, and must destroy the crystal inside of the castle. The castle itself is composed by two curved stairs starting from the frontal entrance. There're also two ramps which end on a single one conducting to the upper level. There's also an empty cave. (See Trivia for more info.) Objectives This is pretty much straightforward. From your starting location, go to the lateral cave. You'll see the defenders, a tower, a door, and two counterweights. Destroy the chains holding these two counterweights. Although you can skip this objective, it would be a good idea to have a closer entrance to the base. Once you've entered to the castle and you're in front of the ramp, head to the right and touch the switch to open the frontal entrance. Go through the aforementioned ramp to the second floor, and reach the switch to open the doors to the Crystal chamber. The switch is on the opposite side of the last ramp. The four doors to the Crystal chamber will be opened. Enter to the Crystal chamber and shoot the crystal with whatever you have. Be careful and try not to fall to the conductive liquid. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC= |-|PS2= Pickups PC= |-|PS2= Turrets PC= |-|PS2= Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Follow your bots down to the river and through the tunnel. This walkway leads all the way round to the Chains, both of which must be destroyed to open the portcullis. You don't have to make it all the way over there - just dodge into the water in the cave and fire grouped rockets at each Chain, though you'll have to be pretty accurate. The defense will be grouped above and around the Chains, which makes jumping over the Front Door a lot more attractive. Try running along the bridge between the turrets and forward hammer-jumping to the level above the Door. From here you can open the Front Doors, hit the Reactor Room switch or even go straight to destroying the Crystal. If you complete any other objective before the Chains are gone, the defense will remain grouped around the Chains, leaving you to do whatever you want in the rest of the castle. To open the Front Doors just drop down underneath the ramps and follow the corridor around to the switch in the wall. You can also open the doors to the Crystal by hitting the Reactor Room switch on the upper wall. To destroy the Crystal without doing anything else, pick up the ripper from above the Front Doors, then head over to the closed metal gate to the right of the Reactor Room switch. This gate has a tiny gap at its base which you can shoot ripper blades under. Stand at such an angle that the blades will bounce under the gate and back up towards the Crystal. There are several positions from which you can fire ripper blades to destroy the Crystal, but the others all require the Reactor Room gates to be opened. If you want to complete the level in order of objectives and without cheating, just help your team take out the Chains, then run through the tunnel and round to hit the Front Door switch. This will allow you to use the Front Door into the castle, rather than having to go via the Chains gate (the bots will adjust accordingly). Battle up the ramps and around to the switch - you can back-hammer-jump off the middle of the ramps and land on the switch. The switch opens the three gates to the Crystal. Whichever order you complete the objectives in, all of them must be triggered to complete the level except the Front Door switch. The Front Doors are opened when you destroy the Crystal. Once the Reactor Room gates are opened, try looking for spots far away from the Crystal which will allow you to attack it without going anywhere near it. The area above and in front of the armour platform is good for this - you can stand miles away and still see the Crystal, with enough room to fire rippers or grouped rockets right at it. There are other such spots on the left, near the flak cannon. Defending the Chains is easy - just spam that cave tunnel with flak and rockets. The attackers will come all the way along before shooting at the Chains, and you can hold them off indefinitely. The Front Doors are just as easy to defend, if not even easier. The attackers have a very long way to go before they reach that switch - make sure they don't make it. Once the Front Doors are gone, the enemy will start using it to attack the base, coming up the ramps from the lower floor. Take them down before they get anywhere near the Reactor Room switch. Keeping an eye on all three gates which open after the attackers hit the switch is a little harder, but not much. Just stay high and watch for the invaders. Keep taking the armour and make their lives difficult as they come along the bridge to the Front Doors. They tend to attack the Crystal through the low, single gate rather than the two upper ones, so watch for them there, too. PlayStation 2 Grab either the Minigun or the Rocket Launcher and haul ass down the small hill and go to the left into the tunnel. Fire away at the people at the end, or if you grabbed the Rocket Launcher load up on 4-6 missiles and launch them down in their direction, you should take out all the people on the bottom level, don't worry about the people on the upper level since they won't usually inflict enough damage to you to consider them a threat, so with your Rocket Launcher destroy the two chains that are holding the door closed. They are in the two depressions flanking the doorway. Once it is open go through the doorway and go into one of the side passages and you will see a small box set into the wall that will open the front gate so you can get into the castle faster than before. Once the door is open go up the ramp, on one side of the upper level is a switch that will open the doors to the object you need to destroy. Just try your luck getting to it since the enemy will swarm around you and will probably kill you quite quickly once you are at the top. Anyway, once you are in the room launch rockets or whatever you have at it until it is destroyed. On defense get into the chamber where you have to destroy the chains. Get atop the gun tower and when the enemy comes through waste them, the enemy rarely gets past here, but if they do happen to destroy the chains, then retreat inside the castle and wait at the top of the ramp, and when they come up the ramp shoot them with the flak cannon which should be around somewhere nearby. If you kill some enemies with the rocket launcher make sure to pick it up, even in the first chamber with the chains, they will make things much easier for you. Tips and tricks Offense * It is possible to impact hammer jump over the top of the rock wall surrounding your landing craft. Doing this immediately may let the attackers reach the counterweights before the defenders are atop the west tower."Assault Map Strategies: AS-Mazon" @ PlanetUnreal * The counterweight area is accessible underwater, which is quite a bit safer than the narrow walkway. The walkway is easily defended by enemies on the tower. Once inside, one attacker should open the main gates as soon as possible to cut down on entry time. * Although it's optional, try to complete the second mission after you pass through the doors. A closer entrance to the base means less wasted time. * Getting up the ramp to the reactor room switch is a bear. A sniper sitting in a corner of the body armor room may have some success clearing a path for his comrades. The first attacker to get up the ramp should consider going left, not right. The left way is the long way, but an attacker who is alive on the top level will go a long way toward distracting defenders away from the ramp."Assault Map Strategies: AS-Mazon (Cont.)" @ PlanetUnreal * Attackers should bear in mind that there are three doorways into the reactor room, two of which are up by the switch. Another is behind the stone wall near the rocket launcher that sits by the pool of water. Defense * A lift can carry defenders up to the very top of the castle walls, but this defense is primarily useful while the west gate is still closed. The tower by the west gate is deadly against attacks up the walkway, as is the little ledge by the walkway shown in the screenshot. * Once the enemy has opened the west gate, defenders should congregate at that gate, until the attackers manage to open the main gate. At that point, defenders should fall back to positions around the main ramp. Focus fire on the spot where the two lower ramps merge into one. * Defenders should be aware that the crystal they are defending can take multiple hits, but also that there are three entrances to the reactor room. Most of the defenders should be stationed in the upper level of the reactor room, so they can help shoot down upon incoming lower-level attackers. Trivia * That empty cave near the starting location? In the betas, it had a Redeemer. * The retail version features Blood Reavers as the rival team. * The closed Reactor Room ripper-shot is illegal in some mods and game rules. * The beta version has a hidden Level Entry Text: "Let's get it ON!!!!!" Gallery !UT99-PS2-AS-Mazon.jpg External links and references See also